Battle Scars
by Percabethis4ever
Summary: Annabeth is best friends with Percy. But she is afraid to tell Percy she loves him because she doesnt want there relationship to end. But as she was getting the courage to tell percy, a great war comes and nearly destroys camp half-blood.Can she tell him?
1. Feelings

How can i, daughter of athena, fall in love with the son of posidon? they both hated each other! I mean, Percy is cute...but just how could i?

_Maybe because you love his personality, he calls you "wise girl" and he makes you feel loved. Oh and hes cute._

My brain said.

_Shut up Shut up Shut up!_

I shut my thoughts off. I liked Percy ever sense, i saw him. Atfirst i thought he was a complete idiot, which was why i called him seaweed brain. Then i saw his diffrent cute side. Percy was nice to me. He always was.

Suddenly there was a knock. When i opened it there was Percy.

"Hey wise girl whats up?" he asked while smiling

He started looking at me weirdly when i noticed i was blushing. i looked away.

"Nothin." i replied

"Oh well in that case...wanna um, hang out?"

"Sure" i answered immediatly.

We decided to go to the beach. After all, it was sundown and the beach was just beautiful around that time. It was raining a little earlier so while we were walking i almost fell into a mud puddle. That is until, Percy caught me. Bad part is that he grabbed me by the hand.

"T-Thanks" i studdered

"Your welcome."

we sat on the sand talking about how classes were.

"You doing fine in class?" he asked

"Yeah except in training. Ive been doing pretty crappy right now."

"Why?" he kept asking

I couldnt help but laugh.

"Because ive been thinking about you."

_HOLY CRAP! DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT? Make something up annabeth hurry..._

I continued saying "I was thinking of you cause we havent hanged out a lot you know?"

_Good annabeth keep it up..._

"Oh"

Was all he said.

"Its getting dark Percy. We should go back to our cabins."

He looked at me sadly and said "Your right. Lets go."

We walked to my cabin and Percy said "I had a fun time. hope we hang out again annabeth. Bye wise girl"

He hugged me and ran off.

_That hug was nice..._

I got my pajamas on and layed in my bed.

"Did you have fun?" someone asked.

When i looked around i found my mother.

* * *

"Hi um, mom" i said

"Hi Annabeth."

She mustve heard my hesitation because she said, "I know you love Percy. But i just dont want you to get hurt darling. Dont try to rush into percys feelings. You just got to wait to see if he acts the way he does when your around him."

"Wait...what do you mean by that?"

She smiled "Its easy for me to tell you like him."

"Its that easy?" i whined

She laughed. "Just please be careful ?"

"Fine" i murmmered

She turned into her true godly form when i turned away. And when i looked back she was gone.

I fell asleep when athena left.


	2. Louise

**Authors Note: Im not rick. (i wish i was but im not :() Please give me reviews! i want atleast 20-40 reviews. if you would like me to continue then please notify me! this is my first story so please dont be mean. Thanks i LOVE YOU GUYS!**

When i woke up i went to breakfast. Everything was normal. People were talking and being loud as always... I sat at my athena table and eat. When Percy came into the room i gaged becauser all the aprodite girls said "Hi percy..." He waved to them then me. I couldnt help but to wave back. Butterflies crawled in my stomach.

When he sat down i smiled at him. He smiled back. I finished my breakfast and went into the training class. I did _better_ this time. Maybe cause i was angry at Louise (the girl who said hi to percy?). She must have known i liked percy cause she always tries to flirt with him when im around. It gets annoying. When class was over Chiron called me. He waited to speak until everyone was gone.

"Annabeth...i think something bad will happen." he said fastly

"How do you know that Mr.C?"

He frowned. "I just sense it." he shivered. "Please just be cautious. I just dont feel right."

He rode away.

"Hmmmm" i said while walking out of class.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey!" Percy called

"Sup?" i said while punchiong him on the shoulder.

"Nothing just hanging out with you..." he replied

I was about to tell him something when Louise came and pulled Percy aside.

She kissed percy on the cheek.

"You deserve that percy."

She loooked at me and then walked away. My anger got the best of me.

"UGH! IM DONE!" i yelled

Percy looked at me scardly as for everyone else. I got embaressed and walked away. Well...ran away to my cabin. i locked the door went onto my bed and cried.

"Why does my life have to be so difficult?" i moaned

Thinking about Percy, i cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Poor annabeth! Sorry if my story sucks its my first one. But it will get better! I hope you guys want me to continue. And please review! I would LOVE it! Thanks! Chapter 3 coming soon. Maybe even today!_


	3. Makeover

_well chapter 3 got deleted on accedent. (stupid me!) so i have to rewrite it. DANG! But someone reviewed that i should change it up a little. dont worry i only made a few changes. hope you like it! And remember im not rick! oh! and to review!  
_

I woke up with my pillow soaked.

"Ew..." i moaned

When i got up i went to my drawer to pick out my Tank top. But what i saw was a blue blouse with white and blue (fake) jewels. Looking at that shirt i got an incrediable idea. Louise thinks that she can just be pretty and steal Percy away from me. Well, two can play at that game. Grabbing the shirt i also chose nice blue jeans.

_Perfect!_

When i got my outfit on i decided that i sould do some eyeshadow. Just a little. Blue and white seems good. When i was putting it on i thought it would take all day! Is this what Models do everyday? Man i feel bad for them. I finished with everything about 10 minuets later. when i looked at the time it was 7 minuets before class.

Grabbing my bag i left out the door. i immediatly felt eyes upon me. Suddenly people starting whispering to there friends.

"Annabeth looks great!"

"Wow! Such a surprise..."

I smiled. now all i have to do is find Percy. Looking around i finally found him talking with grover. His eyes met mine. Walking towards him he didnt look away.

_Good..._

"Hey Percy!"

No response.

"Er,Hello?" i waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Hey Annabeth..."

"You ok?" my voice whispered

"Um, yeah. Its just you usually dont look this... _great_!"

"Thanks. Wanna-" i was cut off with louise coming towards us.

"Wow Annabeth you look great!" she squaked

"Yeah thanks. now as you can see louise im talkting to Percy. So _leave_." i snapped

She looked at my angrily then walked away.

"What was up with that?" Percy asked

"Sorry Percy. Its just i dont like her. _At all._"

"Well, our first period is just about to start. We should go..."

I sighed. "Alright. Well see you in art. Bye..."

"Oh Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"You er, look great." he said

"Thanks!"

i walked away smiling at the fact that my plan worked. It really worked. Man im sure glad im the daughter of Athena! When i arrived Percy was already in his chair. People looked at me then looked away.

_RING RING RING!_

Just in time.

"Welcome class!"

"Hello Mrs.K!" the class echoed

"Today we shall study on a test we shall be taking!"

The class grew silent. Our classmate Silena was the first to respond.

"Do we have to do it?" she cried

"Well, of course dear."

We all grew silent again. Then exploded with 'Man' and 'dang it!'

"ENOUGH!" Mrs.K screamed

Silent. again.

"You will ALL take this test and not WHINE about it! YOU UNDERSTAND?" she said strictly

"Yes Mrs.k..." we echoed

"Good," her attitude rose

I turned towards percy and mouthed, _Great Now we have a test! Why cant we all just have a break!_

He silently laughed and agreed. Turning our attention back to Mrs.K she said,

"please turn to page 67..."

* * *

**i sooooooooo sorry about accidentally erasing that chapter. i had to re write it so i hope this is almost excatly like it. if i missed anything tell me! And hey... the review button is right there...so click it! any request to what u want to happen? go on and tell me! dont be scared. im not THAT scary...:)**


	4. Dreams

I was sitting on the beach me and percy would go to. the sun was setting, the water was smooth, and the sand was soft,and warm. Everything was almost perfect.

_"hey." a voice called behind me._

_"Hey Seaweed brain. whats up?" i asked_

_"I just wanted to say...that" he froze_

_"JUST SAY IT!" i pouted_

_"That your perfect. WHen im with you alone everything is perfect. And i just cant hide my feelings anymore. Annabeth, i love you." He let out_

_I smiled. Not in a funny or omg way but in a shocked way. WHen he said i was perfect... All the suddenly my body went towards his. Our lips touched lightly but passionatly._

"_your perfect Percy." i breathed "Your the perfect one..."_

_"Annabeth?" he asked_

_i looked at him. "Yeah?"_

_"I hate when you lie." he said_

_Then our lips touched and my whole world faded away around me._

_And all there was was him._

I woke up.

"Wow..." i cleared my throat.

Today was our day off of class so i figured that Percy and i could hang out. Maybe even study that test together. when i looked at my clock it was only 7:54 AM. Percy might be awake...

I took my chance. Nobody was outside yet. Really i only saw silena and travis awake and sitting on there porch. Posidan's cabin was only a few steps away. I could knock on the door... But then i saw Percy exiting out of his cabin with a cup of coffee. After a few drinks he went back inside with a yawn. Later would be a better time to talk to him. Heading back to my cabin i always wanted to make a new athena temple so i made some ideas for it. I really had nothing else to do so working on something could help the time go by. I opened the door went to my desk and pulled out my papers. About 3 hours later (I knwo a long time) i finally left to go talk to percy. it was about lunch time so i figured he wouldnt be busy.

When i was close to his cabin i saw him. And louise. And she was kissing him. On the lips. Remember when i said that i thought that Percy wouldnt be busy? Well, Percy was busy. Really busy kissing her. I shouldve expected this. Louise is so much prettier then i am. She has better hair, better body, better everything! I shoulve seen it coming. I just realized that tears were running down my cheekbone rapidly. I was to late...

"Annabeth..." Percy started.

"No Percy im fine im ok. I shouldnt even be crying." i tried to smile. But it came out dull.

"Louise Did that just to make you mad. I didnt know she would...well you know, kiss me." he explained

"Well Percy, im not mad. You and Louise are a _perfect _couple." i said remembering my dream.

"_your perfect Percy." i breathed "Your the perfect one..."_

"I got to go ok?" i said while walking away.

_"Annabeth?" he asked_

_i looked at him. "Yeah?"_

_"I hate when you lie." he said_

_Then our lips touched and my whole world faded away around me._

_And all there was was him._

* * *

**sorry if this chapter sucked. Personally idk if i will continue this story. you guys decide. tell me if its a piece of crap or if i should continue. all your choice. LOVE YA!**


	5. Kronos

Well today was...weird. Percy kissing Louise. Huh. and i didnt have a dream. wierd... i was jus laying there in my sleep waiting for something good to come on. like a TV. except nothing came on. So i kinda slept with nothing...huh...

Suddenly chiron came and woke me up.

"Annabeth..." he breathed hard. "The war is here...prepare for battle."

"WHAT?" i screamed i got up hurriedly got dressed and put on my armor. "Well Chiron...Lets kick some butt."

I heard thumps loud thumps. Sounded like big feet...

"Oh no...its-"

"Kronus." Chiron finished for me.

* * *

I know super super short but it was supposed to be! should i just wait till tomorrow to write the rest...naw i will do another chapter. and many more just 4 u...please review and i luv u guyz! i know u guys will be like wtf kronus is supposed to be gone blah blah blah...well this is my story. i do what i like. so enjoy it. :)


	6. Getting ready

"What How in zeus's name..." i started but then i saw the titans from miles away. They were marching in rows. Kronus has a lot of titans. i mean A LOT. theres no way in hades that we candefend ourselves. But what about the shield?

"Chiron!" i screamed

"Yes ?"

"They cant get throughthe shield! we will be safe."

He frowned

"Wont we?"

"Annabeth, the titans are so strong especially with that amount that they could-"

"No. no. no. no. stop lying chiron."

"Im sorry miss annabeth. im afraid we are doomed."

I stood up went in his face and said "We are NOT going down without a fight."

Chiron smiled. "im sorry i thought that way. round everyone up as fast as you can. set everyone on each set of camp half blood. then, when the time comes...we fight." he finished sounding professional.

"Got it!" i said

"And ?" he called out "Good luck!" he rode away to the east when i went west. I first went to the ares cabin.

"Everyone!" i screamed. They all came out shivering with fear. "You guys will fight cause you are the best fighters we have! Understand? You guys take the entre way. Got it?"

Still shivering.

"I SAID GOT IT?" i yelled as loud as i could.

"Y-y-yeah." They left with there armor and sword in hand.

Time for the afrodite table. Oh man. Louise.

"Aphrodite Cabin!" i yelled

Everyone came out wearing there im-hott-and-always-will-be shirts. ugh the horror.

"You guys will, um get perfume and um, spray it so the titans smell with be combined with the perfume got it?" i had no idea what i was saying but hey, they just cant stand around here talking about crushes and painting toe nails while people are getting killed out there!

"Sure 'Wise Girl'" Louise said with a grin.

I walked away cursing under my breath. now was the er, Posidans cabin.

_here we go..._

"Percy!"

He came out and saw me and immediatly put on his -im-so-sorry face.

"Save it!" i snapped.

"You will fight everywhere practically. just go anywhere that needs help. your always a helper." i added

"Sure annabeth." he responed

"Good. See you in battle Perce."

I already covered all of the cabins i had to cover and so was chiron. by the time we were done. the titans were stomping up half blood hill.

"Well..." i said to Chiron "Here Goes Everything..."

* * *

hello! i really liked this chapter for some reason. but dont be like kronus cant break the shield blah blah blah...its a FAN FICTION STORY. that means it can be anything we want it to be ok? Thanks for reading and review review review reivew review review


	7. Attacking Fighting and getting kidnapped

Kronos and his 'friends' were coming up our hill.

Will 'everything' work? There strong, to strong. How long can we survive?

No, _will _we survive?

"Is everyone is position?" i asked chiron

He nodded yes. Right when he answered, Kronos came and started to walk in.

"GO!" he yelled

"FIGHT!" i screamed

We all ran towards Kronos. He already injured people. just that fast. I ran behind a titan and stabbed his foot. Then his other one. He whined in pain and tried to punch me. I dodged at the last minute. Immediatly while i had little time, i flew an arrow into its eye. It dissovled into the ground.

"One down about a billion ago..." i muttered

Percy ran towards me with a worried face.

"Hey." he breathed "The ares warriors are doing ok. But i came to talk to you."

"Now Percy? Camp is in danger.."

"Itll be quick!" he promised

"Quick..."

"Im sorry about Louise. I didnt know she would kiss me annabeth. Kissing her was well kinda gross. I was just walking out my cabin when she just grabbed me and kissed me. I didnt want her to. But when i was about to protest, i just saw you upset. Of course i tried to tell you but you left." he let out

"Yeah ok Percy."

"Im serious annabeth!"

"When have you EVER been serious Percy? Huh? Your always unsure of everything and your never serious about anything at all. So dont tell me your serious. Cause your not!" i snapped

"Now," i continued, "Camp is in danger. Gotta go. Bye"

"Bye."

We both left towards where kronos is. We heard screams and slashing.

"Camp Half-Blood shall be gone!" he kept wellowing

The ares cabin kept trying to attack but they were busy fighting the others. I saw all the Aphrodite girls jumping around spraying some Brittney Spears Perfume. The hermes cabin was running around with fear and determination on there faces. The rest were doing ok. But ok isnt enough. We saw kronos crush the Apollo cabin. we heard him laugh.

"Even all of this isnt enough!" he wailed

Crap. Percy and i would need to combine our attacks to _try _and attack him. When i looked at him he must of understood because he mouthed _Go._

Percy came and drew his riptide when him and i stabbed him in beneath his knee.

"Ouch..." he muttered "Oh! Hello Annabeth and _Percy._" he spat at the word Percy. "Im see your here to see your little camp destroyed!" he exclaimed

"No..." percy said "Just to destroy you."

"Silly boy... you cant destroy me. None of you guys can!" he laughed

And i kind of agreed. _Kind of._

"give up now Percy. You are hopeless..."

"No." he said "Were not going down without a fight." Percy looked at me and smiled.

Wow. I smiled back.

"well then," kronos said sadly, "Prepare to die."

We ran towards him with determination flooding our mind. Kronos took the first hit except, he didnt hit anyone. Percy and i took the second attack except we didnt hit him either.

While we were attacking (which was for awhile now...) i saw that Percy was getting exsahausted. I was to. We couldnt keep this up forever. Sooner or later... i cut that out of my mind. I skidded to a stop and looked at percy.

_I cant keep being mad at Percy forever either..._

I was innterupted when Percy yelled "ANNABETH!" When i looked it was just Kronus Holding me, Squeezing me in his hand.

"AGH!" i screamed

"I think our work here is done." Kronos said with a smile. "LETS GO!" he wailed

"Put her down!" Percy demanded.

"Naw...I wanna take her with us." he stated.

All the sudden i see Kronos and all of his army (including me!) leaving camp half blood with Percy running and screaming behind me. When i looked back, Camp Half-Blood was destroyed.

My life with it.

* * *

Someone said that they dont like this kronus thing cause it will destroy the Percabeth thing. Well, this is my story. I will write what i like. And if people dont like it...to bad. When i write things...i write it cause i like it. Please tell your honest truth and yet dont be mean. But this Percabeth is A LOT juicer. At least... Next chapter it will be... I will write it 2morrow! REVIEW


	8. With Everything I Have

**Perys POV**

"NO! ANNABETH!" i kept calling

Kronos has taken her. Kronos has taken the girl that i desperatly loved. He always has a way to tease me. i truely hated him. a lot. Ok cmon i really didnt kiss louise! SHE KISSED ME! ugh... how can i get her back?

"Percy!" Chiron said

"Hey..." i said hiding my disapointment in my voice

"Where is Annabeth?"

"Kronos..." my voice cracked

"Oh no..." he said

"I got to get her back!" i demanded

"No. Not right now. You need to rest. Today was, er, a rough day." he coughed

"My cabin is nearly destroyed. along with the Apollo cabin. Where will i 'rest'?"

"In the big house. Percy just rest for today and tomorrow morning you and grover can go tomorrow. Only if you want him to go..."

"I do." i answered immediatly

"I figured. Go rest Percy. You deserve it..."

I walked away. While i was going to the big house i saw Grover walk up to me.

"Percy! I thought you got hurt or something! Wheres Annabeth?" he said a little to fast

"Annabeth got stolen by Kronos ok?" i snapped

"Woah ok man..." he seemed hurt

"Sorry G-man. i just never got to tell her everything..."

"And what would everything be..." he said cautiously

I sat on the big house porch.

"I love her G-man. Everytime im with her i have the best time of my life. But everytime i try to tell her i just cant! And then Louise...and then annabeth..." i cried

"Hey!" he sounded hurt, "Dont you have the best time in your life when your with me to?" he said jokingly

I laughed. "Yeah i do. But i wanna get her man. I need to tell her i love her. I cant keep it from her anymore." i let out

"Dang Perce. You really love her. But what do you mean by that girl louise?"

"Um, she kinda kissed me..."

"HOLY GODS! was it good bad-"

"Bad. Annabeth was right there and she kinda got mad and ran away..." i remembered

"Wow. some situation. Well, we can go get her tomorrow ok?"

"Alright."

"Now go sleep. you look really tired."

And i was.

"Fine..." i murmurred

When i went in they showed me my room. I layed down on the bed and suddenly felt, ready.

"Annabeth, im coming to save you." i said

"With everything i have."

* * *

So thanks for reading. Percabeth is going to get good...its going to be awsome. but the next chapter will be annabeths pov. but review! thanks for reading!


	9. Begins

**Annabeths POV**

"Let me go..." i said breathless.

For the past 10 minuets ive been trying to get free. No luck.

"Silly girl. Were already here.." he laughed

"No let me go kronos! You already destroyed my home! Why do you need me?" i whined

He threw me in a dark room.

"If i have you annabeth, Percy will come and _try _to save you. But when he tries i will kill him..._then you."_

He slammed the door shut.

"NO LET ME GO PLEASE!" i screamed

I walked slowly (It was dark ok?) to the corner and sat down.

"Percy...im sorry..." i cried

* * *

**Percys POV**

I woke up.

"Annabeth..."

I got up and quickly got dressed. I was hungry so i decided to go to breakfast.

"Hey G-Man." i said while picking french toast.

"Hey Perce. Ready for today?" he said excidedly.

"More then ever."

When i arrived at the fireplace i threw a part of my breakfast praying, "_um, hi dad. Please help me finding Annabeth. Thanks..."_

I sat down at my table and finished my french toast in a matter of minuets. It was _so _good. I got up and threw away my trash. Before i go i have to wait for grover. Which would probubly take awhile. Finally, Grover came out eating a soda can.

"Hey Perce! Before we go we have to go tell chiron." he said

"Alright." i decided

Grover and i started to walk to the big house because thats where we thought he would be. But it turns out that, Chiron is standing on the hill of Camp Half Blood.

He must've heard us because he said, "Im sorry Percy."

"For what?"

"Camp being destroyed. Its my job to protect you all and i didnt. I-I couldnt. Im sorry..." he said sadly

"Hey," i said while patting him on the shoulder,"its not your fault. None of ours either. We did our best at protecting camp. You did your job. And it was enough."

"Well, your here to tell me your leaving isnt it?" he said changing the subject.

"Yep."

"Goodbye and good luck Percy. And please be careful..."

Grover and i started to walk away.

"And Percy!" he called out

"Huh?" i called back

"You'll get her back..."

We continued walking. Our first destination was...

"Grover where are we going?" i asked trying to answer my thought

"I dont know Percy. Lets try to follow these _big _footprints and find out!" he said sarcastically

I looked down.

"There are no footprints..." i said stupidly

"ITS A JOKE!"

I silently laughed to myself and we continued our way.

"So..."

"Percy were going towards New York. Thats where Kronos came out of-"

"Of course..."

"Hey! Im trying to help ok? Anyways, once we arrive in New York we will figure out the rest ok?" he said angrily

"Ok man! But-"

We were cut of with some hellhounds jumping in front of us.

"HOLY ZEUS!" Grover screamed

"All i wanted was some piece for awhile but of course here you dogs are..." i muttered

"Grover? You ready?"

He looked at me and smiled, "No. But lets do it."

* * *

**there is the chapter! And the next chapter will be here soon! Please review! I would LOVE IT! thanks for reading guys! Chapter 10 will be here today...i will be working on it. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	10. NYC

**Percys POV  
**

Grover tried to run to make a distraction But really all it did was make him look like a idiot.

"Whoo who! Look at me!" he kept yelling.

I swear i wish i had a video camera. But the hellhounds just kept looking at me. waiting for me to attack first.

"Hey Grover!"

He didnt hear me cause of his 'distraction'.

"GROVER!" i screamed

"Huh?"

"Its not working."

I sneaked a smile.

"Well then, attack them then."

"Well then," i said while intimitating his voice "Why dont you help me?"

"Fine." he muttered "HI YAAAAA!

He threw a soda can at a hellhound.

"ROAR!" it screamed at him

"AGH!" Grover screamed

Thats my chance. I ran up to the animal and drew riptide. The hellhound mustv'e known because it tried to hit me. It got my arm.

"Ow..."

I ignored the pain. While jumping, i nearly cut its chest.

"Roar!" it whined in pain

Crap. I forgot about the other animal. It charged at me. Grover came and tripped it with a stick.

"A STICK?" i said annoyed

"Hey it worked. Your welcome!" he said running off again.

I stabbed number 1 (the one with the chest cut?) in the eye then number 2 in its heart then its eye also.

"Grr...Roar...roar..." they were both disinigrating.

At last, they were gone. Now time to move on.

"Woah! That was cool." grover said

"you wanna know what was my favorite part?" i said while walking

"Here we go..." grover muttered

"When you were dancing around like a little-"

"Hey! At least i was trying!"

"Dont forget the throwing-the-stick-at-hellhounds-eye stunt!" i laughed

"Shut up..."

"Hey, thanks for helping G-Man!"

By the time we were done talking (We had more conversations) we were at new york city.

"So if kronos came from here..." i started

"then i dont know." grover said "Lets look around." he started chewing on a soda can.

We headed to the food court.

"Hey mcdonalds..." grover said

"Hey! You have soda cans. Focus."

We kept looking. Burger king, pappy murphys, pizza hut, popeyes, they didnt have anythying!

"Percy, lets start looking somewhere else."

"Alright. Good idea."

Sense the food court didnt have anything we decided times square. But what we found, was huge.

"Grover..."

"Percy..."

We stared at the bulidings crashed and two footprints that leaded that way.

"Let me guess on this..." grover said "Kronos came with annabeth destroyed buildings that was in his way and just left?"

"Congrats. Your right."

"Well, lets follow it."

"Lets do it." i smiled

"Soda Can?" Grover asked

"Um no..."

We headed towards the footprints. It wasnt really bad. There were a few trees broken but other then that it really wasnt that bad. But it was a long walk. My feet were aching.

"Grover? Wanna camp here?" i asked

"With what?"

"Well lets use our backpacks as pillows. Adn we will have sleep duties. You go to sleep and then half way through the night i will wake you up. Alright?"

"Yep."

Grover was already set up almost asleep.

"Night buddy..."

Grover was asleep in a matter of minuets and i expected that something would at least try to kill us. But what happened was entirely diffrent.

I heard Annabeth scream.

* * *

Next chapter percabeth will start happening! I personally liked this chapter! But 11th chapter is coming soon! I know this chapter was longer but my chapters were kinda short so here ya go! A longer chapter! REVIEW THANKS!


	11. The Final Battle

**Annabeths POV  
**

"Annabeth..." he wellowed

My heart raced faster.

"GO AWAY!"

Just then his huge hand came in and grabbed me out of the room. He started to squeeze me.

"AGH!" i screamed (**Authors Note: This is the scream Percy hears...)**

"Shut up you little pest!"

He put me back in the room and cursed in ancient greek.

"I swear demigods are so ANNOYING..." he muttered

He shut the door and the darkness surronded me once again.

* * *

Percys POV

I heard Annabeth scream.

"Grover grover grover..." i kept repeating

"soda cans...food...aprodite girls..." he muttered in his sleep

"GROVER!" i yelled in his ear.

"Huh? What?"

"We need to leave. _Now_."

He got concerned. "What happened Percy?"

"She screamed..."

"Um, who screamed?"

"Annabeth..." my voice shook.

"My gods..." he stood up "Lets go get her."

"Ditto."

We started leaving. But we sorta like walked/ran.

"whoa man...slow down..." grover breathed

"Cmon..." i pressured

We kept walking. There were still a few footprints but when it faded away there was nothing but a huge boulder.

"Well man, Kronos might have went somewhere else." grover said

"Thats impossible if that really did happen why arent there anymore footprints?" i asked

"Well maybe Kronos did go the other way but his footprints went away so you wouldnt find him." grover suggested

"What about Annabeth?"

"Couldve been your imagination."

"Grover...there in the boulder." i said possitivlely

"What? that boulder isnt that big on the inside i bet." he added.

"Well Its called _underground." _

"how do we get in there then?"

"Lets look around the boulder." i suggested

Grover went left and i went right around the boulder. Looking on my side i didnt find anything. But rocks. Yippee!

"Hey Perce..." grover called.

I ran around to his side. "Yeah?"

"Look at this."

It read

τιτάνες σκοτώσει όλα τα

"Titans Kill All" i said

Suddenly the boulder broke down the front side.

"Woah..." Grover said

"Lets walk in." i said taking a few steps inside.

The good thing is that all my best friends were with me.

_except annabeth._

sorry best friend.

The inside was creepy. There were stairs leading the underground. I took a huge gulp and started walking down the steps. You wanna hear something? I didnt hear anything. Nothing at all.

"hey Grover..." i whispered

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"Something feels off..."

"Dont focus on that Percy. Just try to find annabeth..."

"Right!"

While we were looking around i heard laughing.

"grover-"

"i hear it man. i hear it."

We started to walk faster and we found a huge room. There were some hellhounds im sure of it, but there was a huge throne was kronos sitting upon it.

"Well hello Percy jackson!" he smiled, "Nice to see you and your goat friend."

"Hey!" grover protested

"I expected you to arrive sooner. What took so-"

"Where is she?" i snapped

"Cutting straight to the point are ya?" he snapped

"Give her to me! NOW!"

"Do you really want to see her?" he asked

"More then you know..." i answered

"Very well Percy...της δώσει σε μένα"

That means "give her to me" if you didnt know...

"Oh my gods..." i said

A titan broung her out and they put her down. Her body was bruised from him. Her hair was tangled up in knots. She was hurt. And it was because of me. I could save her...

"What did you DO TO HER?" i screamed as loud as i could

"You wanted to see her..." he laughed

Annabeth looked up at me and whispered, "Percy..."

"You see that? You hurt the girl i only loved..."

i Ran towards kronos.

"Here we go..." he said

As i drew my riptide i tried to slash him with my left arm but it whined in pain as i remembered my arm was cut by that hellhound.

"Agh..." i stopped in mid attack.

Kronos came and pushed me away. I flew into a wall. Luckily some very old wall. It didnt hurt as bad. But it did hurt. I just shrugged it off.

"Time to die Percy!" he ran towards me. I dodged and i cut his leg.

"You UGLY MORTAL!"

"Your the ugly one!" grover called.

Kronos was running towards me. "Not helping Grover!" i yelled

My arm was killing me thats for sure. But the bad thing is that my left arm is my fighting arm. I dont know how i do on my right. Lets just pray to the gods...

"Percy...you failed to save the girl. you failed to keep her safe. you failed to keep her from harm."

"Shut up...Kronos!"

He came up behind me and he punched me on my leg.

"Ow..." i said

Kronos stood up. "Percy if you dont want to die now you should leave! Your leg is broken and your left arm is cut. There is no way thata little demi god like you can defeat me."

"Watch me..."

"Percy..." grover said in shock

With all of my might i stood up of the floor and looked at kronos.

"Watch a little demi god like me defeat you." i said trying to ignore the pain

"Silly silly boy..." he echoed

He ran towards me And i tried to slide across from him and cut his back but, i didnt have time. Kronos came and pushed me at his throne. I flew across and hit his Rock hard throne.

"AGH..." i cried in pain

"You see Percy? Your going to die. And your going to die painfully." he laughed

Once again i tried to stand up but failed. I kept trying to stand but i kept falling. The pain was to much.

"Percy!" grover started to run to me until Kronos yelled "STAY BACK GOAT BOY!" Grover stepped back shaking with fear. As i looked around i saw Annabeths eyes looking at me with tears flowing. Grover kept trying to get through almost like a..._distraction. _As grover kept trying to get through i stood up and failed. But when i tried again i made it. I started to walk (which was VERY hard) towards Kronos. Grover finally saw me and whispered "Percy?" Kronos turned around and i stabbed him in his knee. Then his leg multiple times.

"Stop! Percy!" Kronos fell onto the floor with his leg bleeding.

"THIS IS FOR ANNABETH!"

* * *

sorry that was a long long chapter. but u will luv the next chapter! im sure of it! REVIEW


	12. Thank The Gods

"THIS IS FOR ANNABETH!" i stabbed him in head and he disinigrated.

"Wow..." grover said

"Wow..." i repeated "Ow..." The pain in my leg and arm was suddenly worse as i ever thought before.

"Perce!" grover called.

I fell onto the floor whining with pain.

"What about annabeth?" i said

"She is doing ok actually. But she is complaining about her waist. When we get back to camp we'll have chiron check it for us ok Percy? Dont worry!" he tried to help. "Your leg is definatly broken. But your arm isnt. All it needs is some nectar. To bad i dont have any..."

"Percy?" annabeth asked

i turned around and looked at her. "Hey wise girl. Glad to see your ok." i said while i tried to smile. "This is my fault" she cried "If i wasnt being stupid while we were fighting him...-"

"hey!" i said cutting her off "None of this is your fault. None of it is. ok?" I tried to stand up and i cried in pain. Luckily, Grover helped me up.

"Perce dont push yourself. Cmon lets go get annabeth."

"Alright" i choked

We helped her up and we started to leave the 'dungeon'. Grover kept trying to make jokes which were not funny and he started to sense that. so he started to eat a soda can.

"Hey percy?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

Annabeth and i had a few conversations like, how she hated louise, and how i didnt like her that much either.

but suddenly grover stopped.

"Sorry to interupte guys but were here."

"Already? How did we get here that fast?" annabeth said

"its was actually been 30 minuets but you guys have been busy looking and talking with each other that you werent paying any attention."

She turned away and blushed. "Well, welcome back camp." annabeth said hopefully

Chiron was the first to greet us. "Percy,Grover,Annabeth!" he cried happily.

"Your safe!" the campers cheered "Is he gone?" they kept asking

"Yes..."

"HURRAH!" they cheered

Chiron got all doctor after he saw my injures. "What happened?"

"Long story short. A hellhound cut my arm and kronos broke my leg."

"Well off to the infirmary you guys go..." he said while directing us.

When we arrived there werent as many injured campers this time. Its was spacier. Which was good for me.

"Percy bed 4, and Annabeth bed 5."

"thanks Chiron." i said

"And percy i was right you know!"

"About what?"

"About getting her back." he said whispering in my ear.

That made me smile. "I guess you were huh?"

Chiron left the room. Annabeth and I were left alone for now. So i decided to speak up. "Annabeth...im sorry about not protecting you." i said

"Seaweed brain, dont do that 'im sorry' stuff on me! It was my fault!

Hearing my nickname felt good. "Its not your fault." i said

"and its not yours either." she pointed out.

"alright fine..." I gave up

"How was your trip to find me?"

"Well i fought 2 hellhounds and then we followed some footsteps. Then we were camping for the night when i heard you scream-" i shuddered then continured, "And we kept going. Finally, we found a huge boulder and i had to say 'Titans Kill All'. The bolder opened up and then we walked around until we found kronos. Then i saw you hurt and i got filled with rage and i attacked him. I ended up winning and yeah end of story." i finished

"Wow. Well, thanks for saving me. I was really scared." she shifted positions.

"Your welcome wise girl."

She laughed

"Whats so funny?" i asked

"I havent heard my nickname for awhile now."

Just then, mike (son of apollo) came in.

"Hey percy and Annabeth! How is your waist?

"Not so good." she admitted

"And your leg and arm percy?"

"Arm is alright and my leg is freaking killing me!"

"Alright. We need to get you to the water. The water should heal that leg right up!" he smiled. "as for you annabeth," he walked up to her and felt her waist. "Thank the gods! Your waist isnt broken just very very bruised. I suggest no normal activitys for a few days. Some nectar and some other medicens should heal it right up!."

"Thank you!_" _she whined

"Yep." he answered. "Ill go get Chiron to take you to our water Percy. Be back soon." he smiled then left the room.

"At least your ok."

"Yeah thank the gods."

* * *

there is chapter 12! chapter 13 will be up soon! annabeth and percy now know each others feelings! chapter 13 will be even more... *wink* review!


	13. More Louise and campfire

Percys POV

Chiron came in. "Percy! Hows your leg?"

"Bad..." i admitted

"Then i'll help you up and we will take you to our lake. Sound good?"

"Yeah all except the getting up part."

Chiron laughed "Cmon Percy."

Chiron helped me up and i whinced in pain. Why did kronos have to break my leg? It hurts like crazy!

"Bye Wise Girl."

"Bye Seaweed brain"

We left the room. We were walking for a few minuets when i said "Is the lake miles away? I just want me leg fixed!"

"Calm down Percy. Were here."

He carefully helped me into the lake where we put my leg in. Suddenly the water started to run up my leg and did its magic.

"AGH!" i screamed

"Percy? What happened?" he said

The water was done and i just stood up and laughed. "Nothing Mr.C!"

"Do not joke like that Percy." he said

"Sorry..."

Now that my leg was better i just ran off smiling to myself. What to do now... crap. my leg broken or not broken i am still bored. Fabulous.

* * *

Percys POV

A few days later...

As i was sitting on my porch i saw annabeth leave the infirmary. I decided to give her a congrats.

"hey wise girl!" i called

"Seems your leg is all better!" sha said while hugging me

"Seems your waist is better to."

"Yeah it is. Happily i can walk around!" she said with a huge smile

"Thank the gods..." i said

"Well i will see ya later tonight at the campfire."

"Yep."

"see ya seaweed brain." she said while walking away.

"See ya..." i whispered to low for her to hear.

Today i decided to swim. I havent swam in such a long time. I miss the water. It helps me think... When i arrived at the beach i took my shirt off and dived into the pool. Sense i am son of posidan i can breath underwater you know. So i decided to just swim around under here to see anything interesting. Swimming around i saw some dolphins and some fish and thats practically it. nothing new. So i decided to go back up to the surface. By that time it was already sundown.

"Holy Zeus! How long long was i under there?" i asked myself.

I quickly got my shirt and made my way to my cabin. But i was interupted by Louise.

"Hey Percy...Did you miss me?" she asked with a grin

"i cant talk right now..." i said annoyed

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close. "Oh percy...i missed you. To bad Annabeth will be missing this..." she said as she was making her way to my lips.

"Louise! no!" i pushed her away

"whats wrong?"

"You. Thats whats wrong. Louise, I dont like you. Why do you keep flirting with me? Why?" i asked

"well, cause I like you Percy. And you like me to." she tried her cute smile.

"No i dont. And the real problem is that you think i like you. But i dont louise! Please just let me be!" i snapped

I left louise and went into my cabin. Choosing a nice dark blue shirt, i also chose dark denim jeans. When i looked at the clock i had 5 minuets before the campfire started. Maybe brushing my hair wont hurt...when i was finished i put on my tennis shoes and left out the door. When i arrived they just started singing "Coming 'round' the mountain." Sitting by annabeth i told her a sweet hello.

"How you doing Percy?" she said

"Good actually!"

"thats good to hear." she smiled

"i love this song!" i said humming 'My sweet Clemintine'

"Its a classic" she agreed

"Sure is!" i bumpbed her on her shoulder and we started to sing along.

After the campfire we said goodnight to everyone. Annabeth and i were the last ones left.

"Well, Percy..." she said

"Hey! Why dont we go to the beach for old times sake?"

"Alright. Sure. I havent been there in such a long time."

I laughed.

"Welcome to our beach Annabeth!" i said girly

She slapped me on my chest. "Shut up!" she laughed

I smiled. "I missed ya Wise Girl..."

"Come sit on the deck!" i said while running

"Coming!" she called back

In a matter of minuets we were sitting on the deck.

"Annabeth look at the sky..." i said

Annabeth looked up and gasped, "its beautiful!"

"Yeah it is..." i said trying not to laugh

"What are you laughing about Percy?"

"THIS!"

I pushed her off the deck and into the water then dived in after her.

"PERCY!" she screeched

I laughed "Yes?"

Annabeth gripped onto my shirt and said "Get me out..."

"Ok ok ok..." i laughed

When we were pulling out i grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

She kept hitting me. "Your" hit "Such" hit "a" hit "Jerk!" hit

"Im sorry! Im sorry!"

I must admit she was completly soaking wet. But she also looked so beautiful. Even when she was mad. Uncontrollably i said "Annabeth? You have always been my best friend and we would go on quests together all the time..."

"uh huh..."

"And no matter what i would never stop caring about you. Never. So Annabeth, i love you!"

Holy Zeus! Er, just make up an excuse! MAKE AN EXCUSE!

I was interuppted by her kissing me. "You know Percy, for the past weeks i waited for you to say that.

"Well here i am Annabeth. Go ahead and keep me." i whispered

"Ill think on that." she said

Then our perfect wet (she was wet!) kiss started off...

* * *

ahhhhhh *smiles* so cute! Well percabeth is here! Chapter 14 coming! IDK how many chapters there will be but there will be some more cause what will happen to them and everything...but yeah! review!


	14. Kisses

**Annabeths POV**

"Percy.." i said when i stopped kissing him

"Yeah?"

"Its late. We need to go to bed."

"Well i could tell!"

"You could?"

"Yep! Yawning tell enough Wise Girl."

I help out my hand. "Lets go."

He grabbed it. "Lets go."

In a matter of minuets, we were at my cabin.

"well..." i said

"Well..." he echoed

I kissed him. "Goodnight percy."

"Goodnight..." he said while walking away.

I went in and shut the door.

"Wow..." i said

I slipped my pajamas on and layed in bed. "My life is now complete."

**Percys POV**

Annabeth and i. Together. Finally! Walking to my cabin my excitement level was high.

"how was it?' Grover asked

"Holy Zeus! Grover! you scared me..."

"You and annabeth KISSED!"

"Yeah we did. So what?" i said

"How was it?" he asked

"Amazing!" i laughed

"Good Perce. Now i just came to check up on you alright? Im tired..."

"Alright G-Man. Night buddy!"

I walked into my cabin and layed on my bed. "I cant wait for tomorrow..." i said excidenly

* * *

shorter chapter i have to clean so im just doing a quick chapter i will be done very soon! Chapter 15 will be up soon! review


	15. Woods

**Authors Note: i would like to thank AnnabethIsTheBest for helping me with this chapter! I was having trouble and thankfully she helped me! THANK YOU! :)  
**

**Annabeths POV**

I woke up and got dressed. Today Percy and i will be hanging out. Again. Walking out the door, breakfast was waiting for me. Looking at the food, i decided that pancakes and eggs will be good. The smell was already killing me!

"Hey Wise Girl." a voice said behind me

"Oh! Hey Perce."

"I was wondering, tonight at the beach. 10:00 PM."

"Of course i would!" i answered

"Ok. See you there. I love you."

Hearing that made me jittery.

"I love you to..." i blushed

We both headed to our tables. I went to the fireplace and did my praying, "_Mom, i know your not a huge fan of Percy but, give him a chance. Please"_ Sitting down i ate my breakfast slowly. I was in no rush at all. My pancakes were perfectly cooked and my eggs were amazingly scrambled. After i was done eating i threw away my remains. Of course Percy was still eating. So i guess ill take a walk. While i was walking out louise stopped me half way.

"Your such a brat Annabeth!" she said

"What do you mean louise?" i said all girly

"Percy doesnt derserve someone like you! You think that your so smart and so pretty and strong. But your not!"

By this time people were starting to quiet down.

"Shut up Louise."

"No i wont. Im just speaking the truth. Your not his everything Annabeth! You never will be. Why would Percy like you? Getting jealous when percy talks to girls...just back off of him! Im better for him. And i think he knows that."

"Wow. Just wow. Louise your the little brat here! Everyone could tell he doesnt like you! Why would he like _you? _i bet that if he did date you you would be a little cheater and flirt with boys all freaking day. So dont tell me that percy doesnt deserve me. He doesnt deserve you." i smiled

"Your-"

"Walk away louise...just walk away." i kept repeating

"UGH!" she walked away

Percy came outside. "What did she say?"

'I know you heard!"

"Ok. i did. But changing the subject, what you wanna do first?" he asked

"Um," i said thinking, "How about we first walk in the woods, then walk back to camp, then finish it off with the beach?" i said

"Alright. Sounds great!" he said while tugging my hand

"To the woods we go..."

When we arrived at the woods i started to talk to him. "You know Percy, the woods is really pretty in the summer time."

"I guess i agree."

He held my hand. "So annabeth, who was the first person you kissed?"

"Er, you." i said blushing

"Really?" he said in a teasing voice

"Hey! Im sorry im not what you expected ok? Now, what about you?"

He coughed. "It was you."

"See?" i teased "Ha! Now you cant laugh at me! Ha ha ha!"

"You ..." he whined

"Of course." i smiled

Still walking in the woods, we talked about classes, and i brought up the subject.

"How is you and your dad?"

"Annabeth, i dont wanna talk about it."

"Percy you will talk about it. Whats wrong?"

"I dont think of him as my dad. i just think of him as 'someone i knew before'." he frowned

"Dont you care about him?" i asked

"Of course i do. But annabeth, me and him havent talked in such a long time..."

"Percy im sorry..."

"Its ok! Theres nothing to be sorry for!" he forced a smile.

I decided to play along. "Ok..." i hesitated

Continuing out the woods, percy said "Well off to the beach!"

* * *

There is chapter 15! Thanks a bunch for annabethisthebest! You helped me a bunch!


	16. Beach

**Percys POV**

"Well, off to the beach..."

Annabeth and i were leaving the woods at the perfect time because the day was about to be over. Holding hands, i was now happy. Annabeth and i are together and now she was mine. No one else can take her. I wont let anyone. By this time we arrived at the beach. It was dark,and Annabeth sat down where we would always sit together.

"Percy, i love this place. Its beautiful every single time." she breathed

"Well in that case," i paused "Wanna swim?"

"After when you pushed me in? I dont think so..."

"Your going to."

"Am i?" she asked

"Yes. Weither you like it or not!"

I pulled her up gripped her hand and started to run into the water. Annabeth was protesting but was most definatly following me. By the time we were in we swam away from the shore. The moon was shining the stars were shining and the water was nice and calm.

"This is fun!" i said

"If getting soaking wet is called fun now a days then this is really fun!"

"Annabeth, i love you."

She turned and looked at me. "I love you to." she smiled

I swam towards her and kissed her. She kissed me back. My mouth was on hers and i let her tongue slip into mine. I was carrying her up in the water and swam to the sand. Then she layed on top of me and contiued. My arms were wrapped around her waist and kept her close to me. Then my mouth kissed her forehead then her lips then i put her down right next to me.

"Today was great Percy." she yawned

"It was wasnt it?" i smiled

Staring up at the sky i noticed that Annabeth was asleep next to me. And before i knew it my eyes closed and i drifted off into sleep. On the beach. Crap...


	17. Poseidon

**Annabeths POV**

I woke up with the sun shining on me. "Ow..."i muttered. Looking around there was sand all around me. Then straight ahead was water. And Percy was right beside me asleep. "I fell asleep on the beach!" i said to myself I woke Percy up. "Why am i not in my cabin?"

"Huh?" he said cluelessly

"Percy! Look around you! We. Fell. Asleep. At. The. Beach!"

He stood up. "Oh gods," he paused. Then he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Annabeth, we fell asleep at the beach! Whats wrong with that?" he laughed

"Well we are supposed to be at our cabins at curfew!" i stated

"Annabeth were what? 18? Were teenagers."

"Whatever..."

He came up and hugged me. "Cmon lets go to our cabins and get washed up." We started walking. My clothes was covered with dirt. Gross.

"Why didnt you wake me up?"

"Well i would have but, i saw you asleep right next to me. Then suddenly i found myself very tired. So i looked up at the night sky and suddenly i just fell asleep ok?" he said

"Uh huh..."

By the time we were done talking, we arrived at my cabin.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome." he smiled

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "See ya later." i shut my cabin door. Immediatly, i ran into the bathroom. Mud and sand was all over me. I was very uncomfortable. The shower turned on and i stepped in. All the sand on my body was sliding off. Yuck. About fifteen minuets later, i stepped out of the shower. When i was dried off i slipped my clothes right on. When i left the bathroom, i left out my cabin. It was the afternoon so everyone was in there armor practicing. Time for practice. I ran back into my cabin and put my armor on. Just because i was gone and was kidnapped from kronos does NOT mean that athenas daughter stops fighting. When i left my cabin i ran onto the green field. People started to look at me.

"Annabeth is back!"

"woo hoo!" People were echoing. "Whose first?" i demanded. Everyone was quiet.

"I guess thats me!" someone said. And when i turned around it was Thalia. My best friend. "Hey Thals..."

"Hey!" she gave me a quick hug. "Where did that fight go?" She made me smile. Suddenly she attacted me first. "How have you been doing?" i asked while trying to attack her left side. "Good actually." she said blocking my attack. "Thats great to hear!"

"So you and Percy huh?" she grinned

"Yeah..."

"Its ok! Im not going to be mean!"she laughed

I relaxed. "Good." i breathed

"Are you careful?"

"Are you really serious?"

"Yep."

"My gods, yes!"

She laughed even more. "But hey i got to go. Im going to the big house to talk to Chiron ok?"

"Bye Thals!" i hugged her

She left. Suddenly i didnt feel like fighting anymore. So i took my armor off and started walking.

I decided to go to the beach. A swim sounded really nice. When i arrived the sand was nice and smooth. The wind was blowing and the water looked so relaxable.

"Where do you think your going?" Someone said behind me.

And when i turned around it was Percys father, Posidan.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. This chapter is ok...but i promise the other chapters will be great! Thanks for reading! Now review :) and check out my other story!**


	18. A fight with Poseidon

**A/N hello! Battle Scars is almost done...just some more chapters...but hey im going to do a lot more stories to come! :) Anyways, go on and read! And im working on a new story 'Lost' it will be coming out when Battle Scars is done...go and read the story now...go on...

* * *

**

Annabeths POV

"Hello Poseidon." i bowed

"I need to talk to you about my son."

"What about?"

"Annabeth, I want Percy back. We havent talked in a year or so and he just calls me a 'stranger'?"

Hes starting to get angry...uh..."Percy has been busy sir."

"Busy doing what? Doing a make out session with you?" he growled

"Your saying this is my fault?" i snapped

"Your with him everywhere. Everytime i try to talk to him he leaves me for you. He should be with me! Not with a little demi-god like you!" he yelled

"Poseidon, whose the one that left Percy on the first place? And how many times have you tried to talk to him? Not many times! Your being a disrespectful father to Percy and being a god thats pretty sad! So next time you try blaming this on me look at yourself!" i growled

"YOU DONT YELL AT A GOD LIKE ME!" he yelled loudly

"What in the Hades?"

I turned around and it was Percy. By the sound of Poseidons voice i was shaken quite a bit.

"What are you doing dad?"

"Percy, my son! I havent talked to you-"

"You were blaming this on her?" he cut to the point

"Now-"

"Dad, i chose not to talk to you. Really, i never wanted to talk to you. Yes your like a stranger to me because you were never a father to me! your always gone and you would never talk to me so i figured that...that you didnt care about me." Percys tears started coming out

"I care about you Percy! Your my son! How would i not care for you? I have been so busy-"

"Busy, busy, busy. Same excuse dad. Im sick of it all. No, actually im sick of _you." _Percy said trying to fight back his tears

"Annabeth, lets go." Percy started walking away

I ran after him. "Hey, its ok Percy."

"I know. Sorry about my dad." he kept repeating

"Dont sweat it."

He suddenly grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear

"I love you to..." i choked out

"Now...lets get you back into your cabin!" he smiled his sweet, innocent smile

"Alright..."

We were walking hand, in hand, to my cabin. Percy was talking about him and grover and i could see that he was still bothered by his dad. My cabin was a few cabins away from his so by no time, we were already there.

I walked up my steps slowly saying, "Are you sure that your ok Percy?"

He coughed. "Definatly."

"Ok..." i kissed him

"Bye..." he said with a big grin

"Bye..."

I walked into my cabin and shut the door behind me. My bed was already well made. And so was my room.

_Sleeping might be a good idea..._. _i told myself_

My bed was nice and smooth across my back. And in no time i fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry about the ending ppl! i have to go somewhere for awhile and i cant type till 2morrow! So i promise the next chapter will be long! I promise!

REVIEW


	19. Grover

**Annabeths POV**

I woke up. Looking at the clock it was only, 9:45 AM. I slept in. My body was still begging to lay back down, but i ignored it. Getting up, i dressed in jeans and a simple tank top. My hair was in a messy ponytail and i only wore some blush on my cheeks. My Nike shoes were on tight and i left my cabin. It was sunny outside and campers were walking around with there friends having fun. But for me, i decided to visit my old friend, Grover. At first i didnt know where he would be but then i found him sitting against a tree eating...a soda can. Grover mustve saw me because he immediatly stood up waved to me happily and gave me a hug.

"Hey Grover! Its been awhile." i smiled

"How have you been? Any monster fighting?" he kept asking

"Calm down...not that many monsters actually. Can we sit down?"

Grover nodded and we walked to the same tree and sat in the shade.

"Any fun lately?" i asked

"I guess so. Usually im always working and eating soda cans."

"I can see that. Any new friends?"

"Yes. There is a girl named Juniper. She is nice, sweet, and pretty."

"How did you guys meet?" i said getting pulled in

"Well, I was actually...alone. Sitting alone and, the big house. I was really lonley without you and Percy around. Really, i have been so busy that-"

"What are you busy doing?"

"Im still trying to convince people that Pan is dead. Not that easy to do ya know..." he coughed

"You'll do it! Now, you and juniper..."

"Friends." he pointed out

"Friends?" i said holding back a laugh

"Friends." he repeated

I was just about to laugh my heart out until someone i saw Percy come.

"Percy!' Grover cried happily

"Hey G-Man." he hugged him

"Im going to let you guys hang out." i said

"Ok..." Grover said

"Bye Grover. Nice to see ya."

"And what about me?" Percy asked

"Goodbye Percy." i laughed

"Your not leaving until you kiss me." he demanded

I just saw Grovers face turn from happy to confused.

"Bye."

I started to walk away until percy came behind me turned me around and kissed me.

"Now you can leave." he breathed

"Ok then...bye" i blushed

Percy let go of me gave me his i-love-you face then turned around and left me. i did the same.

* * *

**Percys POV**

"You and Annabeth?" Grover immediatly said when i got back

"You didnt know?" i said surprised

"No. I didnt!"

"Everyone else knows." he pointed out

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Whatever."

"I heard about your girl juniper."

"My FRIEND juniper."

"Oh. Do you like her?"

"Yes. But in a friend way."

"Stop saying friend. you like her." i said

"No." he said back

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Does juniper like you?"

"I dont know! How do you think i would know?"

"Because you like her."

"Shut up."

I couldnt help but force a laugh

"Im leaving." Grover said upset

"No! No...im sorry..." i breathed

"Can we talk about someone else?"

"Ok. Anything new happen?"

"Nope."

"Did you...er, have fun telling people about Pan?"

"Nope."

"Well i guess i should go..." i said getting bored

"Alrighty then." Grover stood up at the same time as me

"Hey, go and hang out with your _friend _juniper. Ok?"

Grovers face lit up just a little. "Yep. See ya perce."

"See ya."

Grover and i walked our separate ways for now and of course, my brain was slow and body was aching and my eyes were begging to be closed. Taking a nice short nap would be good. Even though i just woke up, i wasnt ready to go do things yet. Missing breakfast, or lunch couldnt hurt. I'd be fine. Heading to my cabin, i jumped onto my bed comfortably. Im sooo tired. I grabbed my Ipod that Apollo gave me and put my headphones in. Looking for a song i found one called: Beautiful by Arie (A/N this song is NOT popular...)

_The time is right_  
_I'm gonna pack my bags_  
_And take that journey down the road_  
_Cause over the mountain I see the bright sun shinning_  
_And I want to live inside the glow_  
_Yeah_

_I wanna go to place where I am nothing and everything_  
_That exists between here and nowhere_  
_I wanna got to a place time has consequence oh yeah_  
_The sky opens to my prayers_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_Please understand that it not that I don't care_  
_But right know these wall are closing in on me_  
_I love you more than I love life itself_

_But I need to find a place were I can breathe_  
_I can breathe_  
_I wanna go to place were I can hold the intangible_  
_And let of the pain with all my might_

_I wanna go to a place where I am suspended in ecstasy_  
_Some where between dark and light_  
_Where wrong becomes right_

_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_  
_I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, _

My dad's and Annabeth's face poped into my head. That song rocked me into a nice yet, slow sleep.

* * *

**Yes i know that i havent been updating! IM SORRY :( its been awhile and i have been VERY busy. But here is a chapter and sense i have not been updating i will do another chapter today. Please PLEASE review. And guess what? About 2 or 3 more chapters more then im DONE. :) **


	20. Battle Scars

**Annabeths POV**

I left grover and Percy. Thalia was hanging out with Nico and Clarisse was with Chris. So with nothing else to do, i went to the Big House to say hi to Chiron. Many campers were outside so i got caught in a crowd. (This always happens!) It took me a bit to break free but eventually, i made it to the Big House. The foor was shut but, i let myself in anyway and saw Chiron talking to Mr.D

"Mr.D its supposed to go over THERE." he slammed a blueprint while whispering angirly

Trying to not be rude, i pretended a slight cough. Chiron turned around saw me and smiled.

"Annabeth. How have you been?" he asked

"Great! Sorry i havent visited you lately. Been busy."

"Its alright." Mr.D budded in

"What are you two working on?" i asked

"Moving some furniture around. Make it a little more spacier." Chiron said

"Well, maybe the," i paused "couch could go over into that corner so the table can slide right ahead of it. That way you have some more room to move around more furniture."

Chiron smiled. "Perfect. Thanks."

"No problem. Well, the main reason i came was to know if you saw Percy."

"Percy was, walking into his cabin the last time i saw him." he explained

"Sleeping?"

"Probubly." Mr.D said

"Ok. Well thanks for your helps guys."

"Thanks for yours!" Chiron said happily

"See you later!" i said as i made my way out

"Bye." Chiron called back

By the timei made it to the Mess hall (A/N is that right?)Dinner has already started so i went inside and grabbed some Carrots, Mashed Potatos, and Chicken. I slid part of my food into the fire and left to sit at my table. Eating, the aphrodite girls kept looking and laughing at me. Annoying. But honestly i didnt care anymore. I laughed quietly to myself and enjoyed my meal. Delicious by the way! When i finished i threw my remains away and left to go to bed. I figured that Percy will still be asleep so the best desicion was to leave him alone. I was actually a little tired already and i didnt want to be up late. I opened my cabin door and grabbed my pajamas. Quickly, i slid them on. Then, i layed on my bed sighing heavily. While i was laying down i thought of Percy. I was already falling asleep. Tonight i wanted to dream about him.

But i didnt dream of him at all.

_"Let me go..." i said breathless._

_For the past 10 minuets ive been trying to get free. No luck._

_"Silly girl. Were already here.." he laughed_

_"No let me go kronos! You already destroyed my home! Why do you need me?" i whined_

_He threw me in a dark room._

_"If i have you annabeth, Percy will come and try to save you. But when he tries i will kill him...then you."_

_He slammed the door shut._

_"NO LET ME GO PLEASE!" i screamed_

_I walked slowly (It was dark ok?) to the corner and sat down._

_"Percy...im sorry..." i cried_

_**Fades Into another flashback...**_

_"Annabeth..." he wellowed_

_My heart raced faster._

_"GO AWAY!"_

_Just then his huge hand came in and grabbed me out of the room. He started to squeeze me._

_"AGH!" i screamed _

_"Shut up you little pest!"_

_He put me back in the room and cursed in ancient greek._

_"I swear demigods are so ANNOYING..." he muttered_

_He shut the door and the darkness surronded me once again_

"GO AWAY!" i woke up and screamed with my face full of tears

I slid off my bed sat against the wall and cried.

* * *

**Percys POV**

I woke up with a scream ringing in my ears. It was Annabeths. Running out my cabin door i busted right into her cabin. All i saw was her crying against a wall.

"Annabeth? Whats wrong?"

"Kronos." she cried

"He-Hes gone" i said shocked

"No hes NOT! He is still here in my head! He wont go away." she said denying the fact

"Relax Annabeth. Kronos is gone. I promise." i said rubbing her sholder

"You want to know how much it hurts being squeezed and being tortured by Kronos? What happened to me will never go away."

"I saved you didnt i?"

Annabeth looked me straight in the eyes and said "You took to long. Every single minute no, seconds i was hoping you would bust open that huge door to save me. My eyes were always locked on the door reminding me that 'he will come in every second now...'" her voice trailed off

"Annabeth, i saved you. So what if it took longer than it planned? I was pushing myself to find you. I would never give up on finding you. Your face, hair, and smile would pop into my head every second of my journey. It made me feel worse. And to tell you the truth, i thought i was going to fail. Fail saving the girl i love. Never in my life have i felt this way Annabeth. Me losing you..." my voice cracked

She was staring at me with no words coming out of her mouth. Sitting in a silent moment, she finally spoke up. "You were the one keeping me alive."

My eyes lit up.

"It was all you." she finished with a whisper

Slowly, i grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. "Wise Girl, I love you."

"Seaweed brain, I love you to..."

I pressed my lips onto hers. She gracefully wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled her face away to breathe.

"I really love you." i said keeping my face close to hers

"You already said that." she stated

"But its true.."

"I know." She gave me a long, romantic, and perfect kiss. We mustve been at it for while because when we looked at the clock it was 2:34 Am. When i looked back at Annabeth i knew it was time for me to go. But i wasnt sure if she was ok. Of course, she kept telling me "Im Fine! Really! Go to bed!" Her attitude gave me a smile. Finally, i followed her command and left out if her cabin door. With a quick glimpse, i saw Annabeth wipe off the tears on her face and layed in her bed. Quickly, i went back into my cabin. Suddenly i already found myself laying down with the covers over my body. But at the same time i relized something.

I have some battle scars to.

* * *

**Re did this chapter with more percabeth! :) PLZ REVIEW! I want atleast 63 reviews! HELP ME GET THERE! Thnks for reading!**

**Now click your best friend below...  
**


	21. Authors Note:

**Guys im in a writer block here. Im stuck and i dont know what to write next for Battle Scars. If you do have any ideas ou can review or write me. Sorry i havent been updating. But go on the the next chapter 2 see a Sneak peek for a new story im writing called: Lost. Thanks!**

**Sorry,**

**Percabethis4ever**


	22. Sneek Peek: Lost

____

____

__

__

**A/N For you guys this is a sneak peek of one of my new stories called Lost. Plz tell me if i should actually publish this. But this is not the beginning of any of the chapters. Just the middle. But anyways plz read this and review! When your done just click to the next chapter of Battle Scars! Thanks!**

**This is a tragic story about how Annabeths life was ruined. Everything was going great until one day titans came and started a huge war. EVerybody knew it was coming but...they didnt know it would be this day. They have been fighting for hours now but have made no progress. So, Chiron has decided to evacuate for everyones safety. But they all need to leave CBH...before its to late... ENJOY! :)**

**Percys POV**

"Annabeth, were evacuating."

"Evacuating?" she cried

"Dont worry i dont agree with this either. But, we cant win."

"We cant let the titans ruin Camp Half Blood!"

"Annabeth we dont have time to argue! You and i will go through the forest. I will be in the back you will be in the front."

She nodded quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you to." she kissed me

Chiron came into the room and let us out. The titans were stepping no...destroying our cabins one by one. when i was Looking at all of the campers they all started following Annabeth. Moving along, we came across an area where titans were everywhere.

"Everyone be quiet..." i whispered

Silena a camper, was trying to hold in a scream.

"Silena..." i said shaking my head no

"Percy..." she cried silently

"Silena..." i said louder

"AGH!" she sreamed

All of the titans turned around and saw us.

"DIE!" they yelled

"RUN!" i yelled

Every single camper ran towards the border. The titans were falling behind and the border was straight ahead. But suddenly i forced into a stop.

"Percy?" Annabeth said stopping slowly

"We dont have time for breaks! Lets go!" Chiron said shaking

"I. Cant. Go." i breathed

"What do you mean?"

"They want me. Not you guys! This...all of this is my fault."

"No its not!"

By all means, when i go i could die.

"Annabeth i love you with all of my heart..." i started

"No...No...No..." she sobbed trying to pull me along

"Our first kiss was...amazing! Your beautiful, and your the most important person i know in my life." i let go of her hand

"Your NOT going to die."

"See you soon Wise Girl." i smiled

Annabeth ran up and kissed me. Our kiss was a long passionate like-no-other kiss.

"I love you." i whispered

Then i ran away before Annabeth Perswaded me to stay.

* * *

Annabeths POV

Before i could even speak, Percy ran away from me. Chiron touched my sholder and told me that we needed to go. So i sucked up my tears and ran with the group. Everything was quiet and it seemed that all of the titans were behind.

Which means there heading towards Percy.

There is no way in hades that, I will let my seaweed brain fight all those titans alone!

My feet skidded to a stop.

"You to?" a kid camper asked

"Chiron...im not letting Percy go alone."

"Now Anna-"

"Dont argue with me please! Percy...my seaweed brain...is out there alone. ALL alone. With those titans. He needs help. And im going with him."

Chiron looked at me with respect and him and the group wished me luck and left. Now, time to find Percy. I was running through the forest screaming, "PERCY!"

I was getting no responce. After about five minuets of running i arrived at camp. Percy was there.

But was trapped around titans.

* * *

Percys POV

Titans were circled around me with wide grins across there faces.

"You destroyed my HOME!" i yelled angrily

"Yep." one said

"You think this is funny?"

"Hell ya!" another laughed

"QUIET!" the biggest one yelled, "Percy Jackson!" he smiled

"What do you want with me?"

"If you dont die...we will destroy every little thing that is left on this camp. And, we will destroy all your friends with it." he taunted

Suddenly i found myself with a desision. Annabeths smiling face appeared into my head.

Im so sorry Annabeth... i cried in my head

The titans were prepared for battle when i uncapped my riptide. But something else happened that was entirely diffrent.

I looked the titan straight in the eye and simple said with a tear, "Fine."

My riptide was raised high and i slowly stabbed myself into my chest. All of the titans stared at me in shock. Blood was gushed out rapidly. Somewhere in the distance i heard a scream.

Annabeths. All of my memories were flashed through. The first time we met...our first adventure...our first kiss...

____

**Memorys**

____

_"What are you talking about?" i laughed_

_"Shut up! Just because i like someone doesnt mean its a joke."_

_"Whose is this 'someone'?" _

_"Someone." she repeated_

_"Is it...tyson?"_

_"HELL NO!"_

_My face turned a little hurt._

_"No offense to him though...?" she tried_

_"How about grover?"_

_"Juniper!"_

_"Oh yeah. Um..."_

_"Is it really that hard?" she asked quietly_

_To tell you the truth i already know that answer. But this was most definatly fun!_

_"Yeah. I mean i cant figure out anyone else!" i fake pouted_

_Annabeth turned my face around and kissed me. "Theres your answer seaweed brain."_

_"Im not stupid!" i whined_

_Annabeth got up and started heading towards the door mocking, "Yes you are."_

_With a simple smile on my face Annabeth left._

* * *

________

(Still Percys POV)

My clothes were drenched in my blood. My vision was becoming blurry as i fell onto the ground. Every single titan was laughing and pointing at me. Then all of the titans screamed in victoryy and left me here to die.

I knew this was coming...kinda. But my chest was crying in pain and soon enough i found Annabeth pulling me up into her lap.

"Why would you DO THAT?" she cried out

"I-Im so-sorr-rry Annabe-th" i studdered

"Your going to be okay."

"I lo-lo-love you Annabeth..." i said dieing

Annabeth knew i wasnt going to make it. She just didnt want to admit it. "I love you to seaweed brain..." she whispered

Tears were now coming down from my cheeks rapidly. Slowly i grabbed her hand and told her, "I did this for you."

My vision was going black. I took my last final breath and...i went away.

* * *

**This was in my mind 4ever now! I couldnt help but write the saddest part in the story...please continue to review and tell me if i should actually write this all out. THANKS!**


	23. Another Authors Note!

**Hey guys, i would like 2 say sorry. Sorry that i havent published anything for 2 months.**

**Yeah 2 MONTHS!**

**Im so disappointed with myself! I mean, after the Battle Scars chapter i was in a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE writers block. I only have part of a chapter written.**

**But im going to finish it 2day or 2morrow. Something is going to just pop into my head and im going to write it! Sorry I published anything yet!  
**

**If you guys can...can you plz write a review giving me ideas?**

**I would LOVE that!**

**Thanks and,**

**HAPPY VETERANS DAY! (Bet you didnt know that! I had a concert 2day..blah...blah...blah...)**

**Percabethis4ever!  
**


End file.
